


I Really Like You For Kelly

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Slash, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for Kelly's Birthday. Daniel really likes Jack but didn't mean to show him how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Like You For Kelly

**Author's Note:**

> A special Thank you to Pinkdiamnds for providing the image source and being my eyes.  
> Plus helping me make this look much better.

Artist Carly Rae Jepsen 

Song [I really like you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qV5lzRHrGeg) <\- check out the official video that featured Tom Hanks.

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
